heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.11 - Harbinger of the Alien Invasion
After a long walk and an elevator ride to the office, Emma's current assistant Eliza ushered him into the room and closed the door behind him. Emma was seated at her desk, with the chair facing towards the windows and away from the door, "Ah, so glad you could join me. Please sit." No elevator ride for 157, actually. 'Immediately' suggests 'urgent' and 'urgent' means he is requested to arrive as quickly as possible. It's not long after he's left the classroom that a portal pops into view by Eliza's desk, and 157 steps out. At least he was good enough to not pop right into Emma's office. And fortunately, Eliza probably sees this kind of thing all the time. Regardless, once he's ushered in, he stands motionless by the door for a few moments before Emma asks him to take a seat. Silently, he walks over to the chairs, sets his bookbag beside one, and takes a seat in it. A long pause, and he finally speaks. "Yewie has reported to headmistress' office as requested." Emma swiveled her chair about and gave him a small smile. She was dressed professionally for the day, in a simple white suit with a blue lacy blouse. "That you did. And with excellent timing." She reached into her top drawer and pulled out one vanilla envelope and placed it on the surface of her desk, as she rested her hands on top, "It's time to have a frank conversation. But first things first, are you enjoying your...assignment at the Academy of Tomorrow?" 157 regards her quietly for a few moments, silently sitting in his seat. He's not good at reading emotions, his own being mostly, if not entirely deadened. But even he can tell something important is happening. "Yewie...is not able to 'enjoy'. However, Yewie has been requested to form opinions regarding experiences where permitted. Yewie...likes...Academy of Tomorrow. Academy of Tomorrow has proven to be useful source of information and allies, and has provided Yewie with food and shelter. Yewie is learning much about Earth." Emma's friendly deameaner remains in place. A small smile remains at the edges of her lips, but her eyes are all business. While 157 may not understand emotion, he might pick up on visual ques. But one thing was for certain, something important was happening. She nodded once, "All good things. Question, you're original mission parameters was to simply acquire information correct? Was allies a part of the equation, or a happy bonus?" "Yewie was instructed to investigate Earth. Yewie was sent without team. Therefore, it became necessary for Yewie to attempt to fulfill all roles of team rather than Yewie's role alone. Standard procedures of team include contact with inhabitants for purpose of investigation and forming useful connections," 157 says. "However, Yewie's intention in joining Academy of Tomorrow was to gather information. Connections and allies are unexpected addition. Yewie intended to pursue connections and allies after Yewie had learned of Earth and had practiced communication to sufficient extent. Yewie is not trained in social manipulation." "Oh there is little doubt of that." Emma let out a soft laugh, as she recalled various students calling him weird or strange, even for /this/ school. But somehow he was able to form allies, including her daughters. "But there are two troubling topics that have come up, both of equal importance." Her eyes connected with his, as the smile slid off of her face. "I know didn't have a normal childhood like most of the students here, or social norms. But whenever you see someone harming someone else, or threaten to harm themselves you must alert a superior immediately. If you had, we might have avoided the situation with the Five-In-One." "Low probability that attempt to notify superior would succeed," 157 says, staring right back at her. "Five-in-One are powerful telepaths. High probability that Five-in-One would know if Yewie attempted to notify superior and would prevent notification." A pause. "Additionally, Five-in-One were correct that in condition at time they presented threat to Academy of Tomorrow. Yewie's analysis found it necessary that threat be removed. Yewie was assisting with investigation into alternative methods. However, Five-in-One made illogical decision to proceed with last resort plan." A long pause. "Yewie did not predict Five-in-One's actions. Yewie did not intend for Five-in-One to proceed with self-termination plan before all other options were explored. Yewie apologizes." Emma's eyes looked down as she listened to him speak. While his mind was odd and a bit difficult to read she did gather that he was telling the truth. "Apology accepted. Should you see troublesome behavior like that, you should /attempt/ to notify a superior. And that goes for anyone." She ran her finger along the edge of 157's file, "Now onto the next fun topic. We need to talk more about your 'mission' so to speak. I need to know who sent you here. I've asked before, but it's important that I receive an answer now." "...Understood." 157 hesitated for a moment. It's very, very rare for 157 to hesitate. It takes some kind of major conflict. "Yewie...will notify instructor or administrator if Yewie witnesses behavior threatening to school or students." A long pause. "Yewie apologizes. Yewie cannot provide identifying information regarding access denied. Information is restricted. Emma Frost is not authorized." There's a hint of something in his eyes, for just a split second. Not worry, not quite. It's not that strong. But there's a recognition that something is potentially Bad. There is silence for a moment, Emma's long nail was tapping at the surface of her desk. It was the reaction she was mostly expecting, but there were sublte differences than his usual answers. She felt closer to the truth than she ever felt, yet it still seemed far away. But there was an immediate problem. "I know I'm not authorized, but this school has developed enough attention. I've stalled one investigation for potential alien students and faculty within my walls. I bought us time, but it will only stall the inevitable." She leaned forward and looked him seriously in the eyes, "I don't intend to alarm you, but tell me, do you have protocol for torture? Those much /much/ less nice than me might want to ask you questions, and very soon." With any other student she wouldn't be so blunt, but he wasn't any other student. She looked at the side and touched to the side of her temple, feeling like she was getting a headache, "If I asked you indirect questions, would you answer to the best of your ability? I might imagine your lips are sealed, hm?" "Yewie will not share information when tortured. Additionally, Yewie's body is weak. High probability that if tortured Yewie's functions will cease." 157 shows no fear of the possibility...it's probably a chance he's lived with for years, given what he apparently does. "Should Yewie appear to be exhibiting emotional reactions to torture, Yewie is to self-terminate at earliest opportunity." A long pause at her question. "Yewie will answer questions posed by Emma Frost as best Yewie is able. Yewie intends to support alliance between Yewie and Academy of Tomorrow. However, previous directives may interfere with Yewie's intent. Yewie will try. However, in case of failure, Yewie apologizes." "Ah well good that's cleared up." Emma really needed a drink. But that would have to wait, ah the joys of running a school for mutants, metas, aliens and everything in between. Little fun conversations like this. Emma nodded once as 157 brought up his limitations. She rose from her chair and paced a few paces behind her desk, "Excellent. The person, or persons who sent you here to gather intel, do they intend to impose harm on Earth? Or is this simply a recon mission?" "Low probability that access denied intend harm to Earth as a whole or large groups of humans. Low probability that access denied presently intend harm to individual humans. Moderate probability that access denied may devise plans in future which may require or cause harm to individual or small groups of humans," 157 replies. "Access denied do not enter military conflict with other civilizations. Access denied's plans may sometimes bring small-scale conflict with security forces or other groups within civilizations if discovered. Access denied may also engage in access denied or access denied. However, low probability that this will occur at present. Tactics only utilized when access denied requires direct control over civilization without engaging in warfare. Low probability that access denied will desire direct control over Earth. Earth does not have sufficient value on galactic scale. Additionally, Earth culture too fragmented to permit access denied to assume control over planet with plan to access denied or access denied." A long pause. "This is simply a recon mission." Emma let's 157 talk without interrupting. It's somewhat what she was expecting, but didn't exactly want as an answer. Her eyes connected again with his, "What is the majority of the information you are sending to this person or persons? History? Personnel files? Important twitter updates?" She stepped closer to the desk and leaned forward, "Is there anything you are hiding from them? You can shake or nod your head if that might help." "Yewie is not presently transmitting information to access denied. Yewie is not presently in contact with access denied. Yewie was instructed not to contact access denied during mission," 157 says, quietly. "Upon retrieval by access denied, high probability Yewie will be ordered to share all information gathered with personnel charged with analysis and categorization of data. Most probable areas of interest: Government. Political organizations and leaders. Security forces. Military forces. Resources. Access denied. Technology. Access denied. Energy sources designated 'food.'" A pause. "Yewie is not able to hide information from access denied." Emma did a completely rare thing, and came over to the other side of the desk. In front of hers, she kept two high backed chairs intended for students or faculty. So instead she sat in the one next to 157's side, and turned to face towards him. "I need you to answer me honestly. Are you, subject Yeweseisisell, a threat to my students within these walls by simply being here?" Hesitation. 157's eyes actually turn away from her for a moment. It's small, but it's a reaction...when he came here, 157 wouldn't have had one at all. He finally returns his eyes to her, after several moments. "Moderate probability that presence of Yewie within Academy of Tomorrow constitutes future danger to students of Academy of Tomorrow. Low probability of physical harm. Moderate probability of targeting for manipulation and control based upon usefulness of powers. Low probability that presence of Yewie within Academy of Tomorrow constitutes present danger to students of Academy of Tomorrow. Until Yewie reports to access denied, Yewie does not pose threat." A long pause. "Yewie apologizes." Emma slammed her fist once on the table as she looked away. She felt like she was somewhat close to the truth with this boy. There was a little improvement today, loads more as compared to months past. Her eyes didn't connect with his as she spoke, "Two SHIELD agents came to the school. Specifically, they had already knew of you. I stalled for time, but they'll be back and it'll be worse. If the situation comes to it, they will take you from me. And they will destroy the school in the process. Do you understand?" "Understood," 157 says, quietly. "Yewie's presence constitutes danger to school based upon threat posed by SHIELD agents. Yewie was not aware Yewie had been entered into files of human organization." A long pause. "Information required: Are other students or Academy of Tomorrow staff targeted by SHIELD agents as part of investigation? Analysis: If Yewie is sole target, delivery of Yewie to SHIELD agents has moderate to high probability of ending investigation of Academy of Tomorow. If Yewie is not sole target, delivery of Yewie to SHIELD agents will not end investigation." Emma made herself more comfortable in the chair, and was reminded that it was rather difficult. She forgot that the backs on these were rather stiff for a reason. "No, you weren't the only target. But for students you were the largest one. There were several others. Staff as well." She looked him over as she let out a sigh, "I'm going to be honest with you. When I first encountered you I wanted to keep you close by, to sort out what exactly was the situation with you. Were you a threat? Charmingly eccentric? I'm very glad of the relationships you've developed in the school, and any sort of progress you've made with me." Emma thought for a moment, "One more question. If-well whoever they are who sent you, ordered you to leave the Academy, would you want to? Would you miss the school and your friends?" "Yewie is aware of reasons Emma Frost initially invited Yewie to join Academy of Tomorrow," the boy says. "Yewie evaluated potential benefits greater than potential risk from being judged as threat." That last question gets the longest pause yet. It's almost a full minute before 157 speaks. "Yewie...would not...wish...to leave Academy of Tomorrow," he says, even slower than he normally speaks. It's such a struggle for him to manage opinions, especially when they involve confrontations between opinions and orders. "Yewie does not know what it is to 'miss' places or entities. However, Yewie would not wish to leave." He turns to face her again. "Yewie's opinion would not matter to situation. Yewie would obey orders and leave Academy of Tomorrow." "That was difficult, I understand. Thank you." Emma gave him a genuine smile and reached out to gently brush her fingers through his hair, catching only a few tangles. His hair was generally more well kept these days back from when it was previously. She remembered stating, "Long hair is a responsibility, take care of it." She exhaled and rose from her seat and stood behind hers. "That will be all, Yewie. Eliza has your homework and reading assignment for your class, outside. You are dismissed." And just before he exited her door she added "One more thing. Any time you wish to speak with me, especially regarding the tough topics today I will make time for you. Understood?" Slowly, 157 gets to his feet. "Yewie will return to duties as student of Academy of Tomorrow," he says, quietly, as he turns to go, walking to the door at his usual pace. As he reaches for the handle, though, he pauses, and turns back to face her. Pause. Longer pause. Finally... "Yewie has performed extensive evaluation regarding levels of recognized authority, value of alliances, and risks regarding revelation of certain information. Conclusion: Alliance with Emma Frost of greater importance than alliance with Esme Frost. Authority of Emma Frost greater than authority of Esme Frost. Moderate probability of retaliation from Esme Frost as Yewie was warned not to speak of information concerned. However, Emma Frost highly probable to protect Yewie from serious retaliation. Therefore, Yewie will reveal information. Esme Frost has begun to sell designer drug known as Kick to students in library of Academy of Tomorrow." He's just told someone information he had filed in his restricted area. It's a big day, though the nature of said information probably makes this less of a cause for celebration. Turning, he reaches for the handle of the door again, intent to walk out if not stopped. Emma was silent for a moment as she began to reach for her phone, "That qualifies for speaking up when harm is befalling on other students within these walls. I thank you for bringing this to my attention. You'll find a new Fedora hat in your dorm by the time you return." Don't ask. Emma just has her ways. Category:Log